Adopted by thea and cranier Lilly's story
by BANANANANANA UNICORN
Summary: This girls life was turned upside down when she was adopted by her favorite YouTubers thea and cranier,read about this girl from America growing up in Denmark while ssundee adopts her best freind Emily just from having a good heart and wanting to keep them together read it to hear the wacky story of an orphan growing up with her favorite youtubers as her parent's
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's pov

I was in my room checking Twitter and i saw my favorite YouTuber cranier said pinky plays I love your vids I was hysterical that's MEEEE I SCREECHED. I then recorded a thank you vid edited it and uploaded it then I got dressed because I'm in a orphanage and they want someone in my age group who evers coming . I put on my thea and cranier merch that I bought from being a YouTuber and a pair of jeans and some sneakers I also put my hair in a big braid in the back and clipped a bow on it. Then I went down stairs and waited then two pepole walked in I almost screamed it was thea and cranier in America they came up to me and said hi cranier asked me if I'm pinky plays. I nodded and said can u plz adopt me they said that's why we came here I giggled and then they said nice merch I said thanks. then they said go pack we have to fill stuff out. I dashed upstairs and packed my clothes and my toys that my parents gave me before they passed. then I packed my monitor and went to tell this littel girl Emily goodbye she cried but I told her I'll guve you my old phone bc I know the number I'll call you every night and tell my freinds what my parents number is ok she nodded and i hugged her and said by lil Emily . then I went down stairs and told thea and cranier about me texting Emily they told me theyll get me a new phone in Denmark and they Will pay Emily's bill then we left .

Thea and Benjamins pov

We where in America finding this girl with the channel pinky plays she had mentioned waht orphanage and where so we flew to America then bought a rental car in the car we discussed her age from her face cam( this is in Danish :) ) hun er otte (she's eight ) benjamin said Din højre(your right ) thea said then we sat quietly until we got there we. walked in and we saw the girl we were looking for benjamin asked her if she was pinky plays she said yeah . benjamin told her to go pack while we filled out the boring stuff. she came back and told us she gave her old phone to this littel girl who's like her sister we told her that's fine and we will pay for the phone plan we found out her name was Lilly so we told her Lilly time to go to the airport she nodded. and we got back in the rental car and we drove there to be countuoed


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly's pov

we got to the air port and went through security and the other boring stuff. I mostly slept I also watched a movie .we landed and it took a while to get our bags and stuff . we got into our car and i asked if I can call Emily after all I had taken his phone to see what time it was for her .it was 2:09 am for us so it was only 8:09 pm for her and i knew she goes to sleep at like 10;00 so Benjamin said yes. I dialed my old number and she pick up and said Hello this is Emily if you,are one of Lilly's freinds this phone is mine she was adopted I laghend and said is me em she said LILLY ITS BEEN BORING HERE AFTER THEY ADOPTED YOU LIL BABY LUCY GOT ADOPTED" oh " I said thinking bout Emily loving that baby then I said that's too bad then she asked me can she talk to who adopted me so I put it in speaker and sat it inbwteen Ben and thea told Emily hi then emily said I know your voices your cranier and thea yea they said then I said em I hsve to go bye we hung was good I hung up when I did because we just pulled up to our house they opened the door and i barley got a chance to sit down my stuff before Bobby ran up and started barking . I didn't really mind. Then Benjamin and thea showed me my room I gasped because it had lilac walls some unicorn posters a closet full of merch some how my size a recording area with a better pc a green screen like they have and a phone set up besides my accounts I turned to them and said Tak Benjamin og thea (thank you Benjamin and thea ) they asked me how i knew that and i grinned and said reasarche then I went to sleep .

Benjamin and theas pov

We got off the plane and went home on the way emma took Benjamin's Phone to call Emily emioy tallked to em,a for a bit then asked to say hi to us then she said I know your voices emma watches you alot. We saw emma blush a bit we snikerd emma then told emma bye as we pulled up to the house. Emma barely sat down her stuff before Bobby went crazy he calmed Down then we went to show emma her room, after cheking it out she told us thank you in Danish we asked her how did you know that she replied research then we all went to bed.


	3. Emily gets adopted and haters

Lilly's pov

I woke up early to learn how to say what's for breakfeast in Danish. After I recorded a minecraft vid about being adopted and I'll do q and a soon .then i edited and went down for breakfeast. Before Benjamin told me what was for breakfeast I said Hvad er Der for breakfeast. He looked at me shocked and replied pancakes . I said ok and said research while giggling . I then called Emily it was 9 :11 am for us so it was 3:11 pm for her I used my new phone She gave me the same greeting as last time then she added oh its your new phone Lilly I only have a minute this guy Ian his wife Madeline and their son Colton are gunna adopt me I'm packing right now i yelled OMG THATS SSUNDE ADOPTING YOU EMILY WE WILL GET TO SKYPE she giggled and said I know your mom and dad called me and told me he was gunna come and adopt me oh I said embarrassed while thea and cranier smiled at me I told her to call me when she gets settled then I said bye I hung. I turned to Benjamin and thea thanks Benjamin and thea. Benjamin looked at me amd smirked no Danish i laughed and said no Danish then I ate my pancakes walked Bobby and watched tv.

Benjamin's pov

Lilly came down stairs and said Hvad er Der for breakfeast I looked at her shocked before relying pancakes she looked at me and said research without me ever asking then she called Emily waht she didn't know was last night we called Ian and he agreed to adopt Emily today while we had breakfeast because that's when they decided to call ,I heard Lilly scream and we smiled at her she hung up then ate her pancakes then she walked Mr Bobby and watched a movie with the a and i.

Thea's pov

After Lilly went crazy about Ian adopting Emily we watched a movie then we recorded an q and a for our channels we posted and ate lunch then we all took a nap .I woke up to the sound of lilly crying I walked to her room and i saw her in her bed with Bobby right beside her I came up to her and asked what's wrong honey she pointed to the computer so I looked at her comments alot of hate and jealous comments I looked at her and said don't let haters stop you then I asked is YouTube fun she said yes i asked do u like what you post she said yes so I said so why dose it matter what haters think then I sang (umm lol Taylor swift before she got dark with her music ) I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain

That's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm  
I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay  
At least that's what people say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I'll never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see mmm mmm, that's what they don't see mmm mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I'll make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know mmm mmm, that's what they don't know mmm mmm

But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off

I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I shake it off, I shake it off .she laughed and got up and i went to have a tallk with Benjamin.


	4. 4

Benjamin's pov

Thea decided to wake me up so I said "Jeg ønsker ikke at vågne op thea (I don't wanna wake up thea) then she yelled"GET OP BENJAMIN SKAL VI TALE LILLYS BLIVER MOBBET I KOMMENTARER HVAD SKAL VI GØRE(GET UP BENJAMIN LILLYS BEING BULLIED IN COMMENTS ) I said Lad os få hende håndtere det hun er hård(let her handle it she's tough)"she nodded and wallked out.

Note I didn't have to many ideas so I made it short


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly's pov

After thea helped me deal with hate comments I went down satirs and made my lunch. Then I went up stairs to study Danish first I studied basic phrases (bear with me guys imma do one just because why not ) first I turned on my audio and she said where is the bathroom then she said Hvor er badevæ er badeværelset I repeated. I studied a few more prahases but the author is lazy XD. Then I went down satirs and talked to Benjamin and thea they told me we are going back to America to visit SSUNDE,madie,Colton,and Emily I smiled and asked when and they said like in a month I smiled ad sat down and watched tv

Thea's pov

After I talked with Benjamin we told lilly next month we are gunna visit ssundee then we watched tv. After a while I got up and asked Emily if she would sing for our outro she said yes so I pulled up the song radioactive and Lilly sang the end (All systems go, the sun hasn't died Deep in my bones, straight from insideI' m waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow Welcome to the new age, to the new age Welcome to the new age, to the new age Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive) I smiled stoped the recording then clapped then Lilly went and made dinner .

Benjamin's pov

thea had Lilly sing a new outro then Lilly made dinner witch was fires and chicken nuggets she's a kid pepole. After we ate I recorded some fortnite with Ian then it was getting late so I walked Bobby and went to bed


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly's pov

I woke up in the middle of the night because my head was hurting so I found Bobby and bought him into my room and shut the door almost as if he knew I was hurting Bobby snuggled up to me then I fell asleep.1

*let time skip brought to you by farkle *

I woke up a hour earlier then normal and what I saw was adorable Bobby barley moved last night so I picked him up and went down stairs and sat down on the couch and watched Netflix. Bobby woke up and licked my face I said Bobby quit then I winced at now hoarse my voice was. I made much self some toast and poured bobby's food and went upstairs because my stomach was hurting and my head was pounding. I tryed to sleep but thea woke me up and said "honey time to wake up" I just groaned and tryed saying I don't feel good thea jumped back when she heard my voice. Then she called in Benjamin and they said stuff I didn't understand " Skat, jeg tror ikke, Emma har det godt " thea said "Jeg tror, du har det rigtige"cranier said. They turned to me and spoke english "honey get up and go downstairs Benjamin's going to take your temperature and I'm going to call The doctor " thea said. I got up put on my favorite hoodie that had a savage sandwich on it then walked down stairs. I scooped up Bobby and sat him in my lap I stroked his back as dad took my temp . After a min it beeped and he said "43 Celsius (190.4 ferinheght) with a worried look on his face I told him "don't worry **daddy** " . He looked at me and said "help is coming sweetie your mom called 911 there gunna be here in a min you may wanna grab ur phone to notify emily I have a feeling there going to keep you for a week or so " I nodded and went up stairs. I packed a small bag that had my wallet my bear Emily saved up months for to buy I packed some vlog stuff and i packed my book that Emily gaveme with The bear .I heard Tue sirens so I packed my phone charger and rushed down stairs I was still very weak but I still had to pack my earbuds and i had to hug mom. I gave mom a hug and said "I love you no matter what you gave me a chance at a new life " then the ambulance pulled up and we squeezed into the back after thirty mins we were there and i was on the top priority list because of my high fever . They brought me into a room and five minutes later mom and dad came in right behind a doctor .the doctor ran some tests on me and said i just had the flu but they were going to keep me for a week because i had a high looked in my bag before seeing nothing bad was in it and i had gotten permission to record. After mom and dad went home to get things and find a place for Bobby to stay (Felix they just left out food water and cleaned her litter box) i decided to vlog a bit (mom and dad bringing my laptop LIFE SAVERS LOL) I said hey guys I'm not going to upload for a week or so because I had such I high fever they are keeping me here love you hope you understand now I'm going to show you what I brought in my bag first if you watch ssundee you may have heard of Emily we used to live in the same orphanage she gave me this bear when she was younger she had saved up for a year guys and she gave me this book with it then I brought a long book my phone my charger and earbuds wait guys I hear my mom and dad (Benjamin and thea entered and handed me my laptop I smiled and pointed the camera at them) say hi guys i said hello they said with smiles then I finished showing my stuff and turned of the camera now exhausted.

Le 6 days skip

YAY TODAY'S MY LAST DAY IN THE HOSPITAL I FINALLY HAVE ENERGY . The first day I hooked up my laptop to my phone internet and uploaded and with this being my last day and me feeling better I wrote a song for my channel that goes like this ( I thought I had it hard until I saw this place you have pepole with no smile on their face you have pepole who have been here for years yet I thought my life was hard haters are nothing compared to this on my fourth day when I was just being observed i saw a little girl who has been here for two years because of cancer and i asked her a question I asked do you know who thea and cranier are she smiled and said yes and i before I continue I did use Danish to talk to her I smiled and said wait one second she said ok I walked over to mom and dad and what I did next made her day I brought them over and she smiled and gave them a hug then she said wait a second and came back with a merch hoodie and a sharpie mom and dad signed it and then we walked on then I had an idea that I'd make this song but i thought life was hard untill I saw this place with pepole with no smile on their face I wanted to do some good so I walked over to where littel kids where and i sang nursery rhymes and they smiled I played with them and colored with them and made there day fun so remember pepole have it harder then you whether you believe it or not. By the time I was done I was ready to call Emily she happily answered how ya feeling Lily I said good then told her about my song she smiled and then maddi called her to do somthing so we hung up.

Le untill its time for her to go skip

YAY TODAYS THE DAY WHEN I GO HOME MOM AND DAD SIGNED EVERY THING while I packed and said goodbye to the girl then we left


	7. Home again and a surprise :D

Note

this week has been so crazy that they just took time to relax but they had no clue that soon their life will never be the same

Benjamin's pov

After the incident we just took the rest of the week to relax . I made some cookies for Lilly and she smiled and said Tak far, jeg elsker cookies(thank you for the cookies) so I replied Din velkommen lilly(your welcome lilly) . I stopped for a second and i noticed somthing ever since Lilly left the hospital her eyes looked lonely and she sounded sad when she talked.I decided to ask thea if she noticed too. She nodded with a very concerned look on her face then she announced she was going out ,I wanted to glare at her leaving home when her daughter needed help.

Thea pov

I got into the car and texted my mom and i convinced her to let Lilly meet kaley so I went to pick her up(random note idk where thea sister live so I made it about fourty mins away ),kaley played my phone on the way home, when we got back I snuck kayle into Lilly's room,then I called Lilly up, she glared at me for a second then turned to kaley and said LISTEN UP I DON'T AND WON'T LIKE YOU YOU HAVE NEVER SUFFERD LIKE ME AND EMILY then she turned to me and said WHY DO YOU TRY I JUST WANT EMILY I NEED Mom and said Benjamin's bringing her back and why,I handed kayle some Oreo's and some cheese it's and Benjamin brought her to the car and drove away. I sat down beside Lilly who was now holding Bobby and we talked (in Lilly's pov RIGHT NOW :) )

Lilly's pov

I turned towards mom and started to sing it's a hard-knock life for us It's a hard-knock life for us Stead of treated We get tricked Stead of kisses We get kicked It's the hard-knock life Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n? Don't it seem like there's never any light! Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in? It's easier than puttin' up a fight No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy No one cares if you grow or if you shrink Empty belly life Rotten smelly life Full of sorrow life No tomorrow life No one cares for you a smidge When you're a foster kid It's the hard-knock life It's a hard-knock life for us It's a hard-knock life for us 'Stead of treated We get tricked Stead of kisses We get kicked It's the hard-knock life for us It's the hard-knock life for us No one cares for you a smidge When you're a foster kid It's the hard-knock life It's the hard-knock life(its from the movie Annie if u don't know ) then I spoke Emily knows what I'm talking about I had to buy us food from the money I got from YouTube at times my parents had died and my aunts packed me that phone just in case now i know why and used it to record YouTube DANG I RECORDED WHEN I WAS FIVE AND EMILY WAS A BABY BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH FOOD LITTEARLY AFTER I UNDERSTOOD MONEY I HOOKED UP TO FREE WIFI AND RECORDED MY OLD FANS WILL REMBER SMALL ME WITH MY RIBS SHOWING THATS WHY I WANT EMILY RIGHT NOW ) i collapsed and curled into a ball and sobbed mom just looked at me in shock before she said im sorry I didn't know that's why you where attached to Emily hon i thought you just missed other kids! Then I said mom Emily was never my real sister but for as long as I rember she felt like a sister to me I even bought her new clothes before I even dared to buy my own so I mostly wore handmedowns. Mom looked at me and our convo went on for a while before we agreed no more surprises an I'll apologize to kayle tommrow


	8. Chapter 8

Benjamin's pov

When I got back from dropping off kayle I heard Lilly singing very slow and sad so I decided I would turn around and go shopping,I pulled up to Tue store and found a parking space then I went in and bought some icecream and some cookies and some mash potatoes to prank thea then I paid and went home. I came in to see the girls where watching Netflix so I asked them if they wanted icecream they both said ja so I told them first I'm making me some cookies and milk, that gave me an excuse to get the milk out so I got out three bowls one for me to make the mash potatoes and one for thea and one for Lilly.I quickly made the potatoes and then put it in thea's bowl then I sat it in the freezer for a minute, i told thea that I was looking for the cookies in my shopping bag so the potatoes could harden so I scooped Lilly's icream and then added some real icecream on thea's then I put things away and brought The food over. I looked at Lilly the quickly pointed to thea's food she smiled and we both started to eat, after thea took her second bite she ran to the bath room and spit out the potatoes. I giggled and so did Lilly the secreamd WHAT WAS THAT potatoes I anserd while smirking thea glared at me the announced she would take a nap

* * *

Le three weeks skip brought to you by the lazy author

* * *

Lilly's pov

I woke up and rememberd that today we get on the plane to America. I quickly packed and included my pc my favorite book a camera wanting a picture with Emily my phone all my charges and these outfits:(its summer in this ok) outfit one pink shorts unicorn shirt outfit two: tank top black shorts bow outfit three:(it will turn to fall while we are on this trip) dress with unicorns on it pink leggings and a yellow bow (you can pick the rest )

* * *

I cut it short because the trip will be alot of chapters


End file.
